


Echoes

by Aviantei



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Basically exploring more of "Konoha's State of the World", Gen, It's KagePro so death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [One Shot] It's this part that sets his heart racing more than anything, more than the frantic runs across the city and the sights of Hibiya and Hiyori dying. It's an artificial heartbeat, but it's a strong one, and it doesn't let up.





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was originally published on fanfiction.net on October 31, 2014. I wrote it while I was in Italy around the time that the "Konoha's State of the World" episode was about to air in the anime (haha, those were some days). I really need to stop being rude to the characters I love the most. Since we didn't really know what was up with Kuroha/The Clearing Eyes Snake, I tossed in some theories.
> 
> Warnings for death and such, as KagePro does.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**Echoes**

By: Aviantei

A _Kagerou Project _One Shot

* * *

The only thing that matters is the running.

He thinks about it, carries on at as fast as a pace as his strength will allow him. He goes fast enough that his eyes would sting from the wind if he were affected by such a thing. But he isn’t, and so Konoha runs, a blur of white streaking across the streets that no one will ever be able to explain because they’ll never remember it.

Because tomorrow never comes.

Konoha doesn’t quite know what he’s trying to accomplish, other than reaching them. What happens after that hasn’t really crossed his mind. _As long as they’re safe,_ he thinks, running to the places where he knows he’ll find them. _As long as I get there, they’ll be fine._ Even if the logic isn’t perfectly sound, he has to believe it, otherwise there’s really no point.

He doesn’t remember their names, other than they sound similar. He hardly remembers what they look like. Even after all this time, those things escape him. But Konoha can still recognize them, can still find them, no matter where they are, because he has to.

He does find them. They don’t look hurt, but he knows that’s only temporary. At the moment, the little boy and the little girl are walking normally, almost running down the sidewalk together. Konoha breathes a sigh of relief, even though he knows it’s not over yet.

_Maybe…I made it in time?_

The half a second of relaxation costs him. He should have known, but he misses his chance. He tries anyway. The flicker of a truck barreling down the street crosses his vision. The girl notices first, freezing in her step. The boy tries to grab onto her arm. Konoha goes to move but can’t, his fingers stopped in the air just before the spot where his fingertips would reach them.

It’s the same thing every time, and it only breaks his heart more. Sometimes it’s just one of them, sometimes it’s both, but there’s always death and blood. This time, it’s the boy, and the girl drops to her knees at the sight, her dress coated in red soaking into the pink.

“_Hibiya!_” she screams, the vowels stretching out. Konoha watches. _Hibiya,_ Konoha remembers. That was the boy’s name. That was his name and this time he’s dead.

_Hiyori._ That was the girl’s name. Konoha tries to say it. It’s only three syllables, but he can’t get the name out. _Hi-yo-ri._ It’s so simple. Why couldn’t he even remember that?

_‘You really are an idiot,’_ a voice says. It doesn’t hide any of the condescension in the words, and they even register in Konoha’s limited social palate. As if the words summon it, a tight feeling constricts around his chest and limbs, coating his entire body. In reality, the restraints were already there, from the second Konoha’s feet hit the pavement.

_‘If I don’t let you save them, why would you think that I’d let you comfort her?’_ the voice continues. It’s familiar to Konoha, but he can’t quite place it, the exact memory flickering at the edge of his memory. _‘You really should try to learn by now, after how many times you’ve done this. You’re never going to save them.’_

_That’s not true!_ A part of Konoha tries to shout the words, even if his mouth doesn’t move. Somehow, his voice still resonates.

In response, the voice scoffs. _‘You really won’t give up at all, will you? I guess I’ll just have to keep proving you wrong.’_ Then, the voice sighs, the sound coming more and more familiar with each millisecond within the breath. _‘I guess it would be easier if you would all croak and stay dead, but I guess this is fun in its own way, too…_

_‘Hey, how about you lend me that body of yours and I’ll show you how pointless it is?’_

Konoha’s breath hitches, the air lost. The constricting feeling increases on his chest. Something aside from oxygen seems to be feeling his lungs. Konoha doesn’t know what it is, but it feels dark, and if he needed to breathe to keep existing, he’s sure he would be smothered by now.

It’s this part that sets his heart racing more than anything, more than the frantic runs across the city and the sights of Hibiya and Hiyori dying. It’s an artificial heartbeat, but it’s a strong one, and it doesn’t let up.

_Not this again…_

Because it’s a second too late before Konoha remembers that the dark twisted voice he’s been hearing is really his own.


End file.
